nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffany Hines
Tiffany Hines (September 2, 1987) is an American television actress and singer. She starred as Jaden in CW's Nikita. She also starred in the Teen Nick series Beyond the Break for three seasons as Birdie Scott before it was cancelled in 2009. Life and Career Hines was born September 2, 1987, in Cincinnati, Ohio. Hines played the violin and piano as a child, and she performed for the Tallahassee Youth Orchestra while living in Tallahassee, Florida. She went to Actors, Models and Talent for Christ (AMTC) as well. She attended the Seven Hills School in Cincinnati, Ohio, and attended the University of Cincinnati for two years (where she studied marketing), before leaving to pursue a career in television. Tiffany danced competitively as a child and when she was older taught at various dance studios in the Cincinnati and Northern Kentucky area before leaving. She began her dance choreography career at the age of 15 by creating a solo lyrical dance for her sister and won various first second and third place titles at various regional and national dance competitions for both performances and choreography. She won dance titles in areas of dance including ballet, tap, jazz, lyrical, modern, hip-hop and acrobatic dancing. She performed with a Cincinnati-based band named Camden as a back-up singer for one year. When Camden dissolved, she sang lead vocals for another Cincinnati-based band named Low Key and performed regularly at several Greater Cincinnati and Northern Kentucky locations, before moving to Los Angeles. She co-wrote many of their original songs that they performed. Hines still sings, and hopes one day to have a vocal career. Hines filmed in Toronto for the new CW show Nikita. She was a series regular on the show and played the role of Jaden. She also recurs as Michelle Welton in the FOX television series Bones-her character being the adopted teenage daughter of show regular Doctor Camille Saroyan-and has an upcoming guest star role as the character Lacey on the FOX hit Lie to Me Hines is represented theatrically by The Corsa Agency and is managed by Luber-Roklin Entertainment. Hines's publicist is MLC PR. Filmography *Nikita (2010-2011) as Jaden *Lie to Me (2010) as Lacey (1 episode, 2010) *10 Things I Hate About You (TV series) (2010) as Kaitlin (2 episodes, 2010) *Bones (2010) as Michelle Welton (4 episodes 2009-2010) *Perfect Combination (2010) as Lia (2010) *The Dark Party (2010) as Makayda (2010) *Secret Girlfriend (2009) as Amy (3 episodes, 2009) *Beyond the Break (2006–2009) as Birdie Scott (36 episodes, 2006–2009) *Meteor (2009) as Maya (2 episodes, 2009) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) as Layla Wells (1 episode, 2008) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (video game) (2008) as Layla *Lincoln Heights (2008) as Kelly Hawkins (2 episodes, 2008) *This Can't Be My Life (2008) as Jackie Geraud (1 episode, 2008) *Shark Swarm as Michelle (2008) *The Winged Man (2008) as Allysha (2008) *Dandelion Dharma (2008) as Sylvie (2008) *Miss Guided (2008) as Pretty Student (1 episode, 2008) *Criminal Minds as Naomi (1 episode, 2007) *Grey's Anatomy Natalie (2 episodes, 2006) *Heroes (TV series) Cheerleader (1 episode, 2008) External links * *IMdB *Twitter